Many previous exercise machines attempt to simulate the motion and effort of rowing. Exercise machines of this type are typically called "rowers" and are designed to be operated with single or multiple handles which are pulled toward the chest with reciprocating strokes in approximate linear or curvilinear path and these motions are resisted by a resistance mechanism. For the operator these strokes are fundamentally all pulling strokes and are intended to utilize body muscles typical of those required in actual rowing.
This invention describes a machine which approximates the motion and effort of Kayak paddling with a mechanical configuration which provides a unique combination of freedom of movements and a rotational component of resistance. The a single handle bar assembly is free to articulate fore and aft and side to side, and only the rotation of the handlebar about center is resisted by the resistance mechanism. For the operator this mechanism allows the handle bar to be operated with a motion similar to that used in paddling a Kayak. With this configuration the operator can perform pulling or pushing strokes, alternating from side to side as in an actual Kayak. This mode of exercise resistance requires a torsional type of input from the operator and is intended to utilize a set of body muscles more typical for the sport of Kayaking.
A further object of this invention is to describe a preferred embodiment of a resistance mechanism which is economical to produce and provides a mechanical resistance that is smooth, quiet, and produces a dynamic feel similar to the inertia and drag experienced in propelling a or Kayak water craft.